Concomitant with increased demands on driver convenience and safety in automobile industries, situations are that new technologies are variously grafted, and particularly, technologies using cameras are briskly applied by being fused with software technologies. Efforts are required to minimize the size of these cameras in order to be mounted on vehicles.
The vehicular camera is configured with a lens, an internal circuit and a mechanical structure to support the lens and the internal circuit. Thus, in order to reduce the volume the camera, a plurality of PCBs (Printed Circuit Boards) is overlapped in the course of design, and in order to increase the number of layers to allow overlapping the plurality of PCBs, a rigid flexible PCB (RFPCB) has been disclosed where a plurality of rigid PCBs is connected using flexible PCBs and the flexible PCBs are bent, whereby the plurality of rigid PCBs are arranged to be able to be overlapped.
However, inasmuch as the rigid PCBs and flexible PCBs must be disposed within an allowable space in the aspect of vehicular design, there may be generated interference between the rigid PCBs and the flexible PCBs, as the flexible PCBs are bent, and tearing may be also generated at a connected area between the rigid PCBs and the flexible PCBs.